Wondeful Sickness
by Amutia Putri
Summary: <html><head></head>Aku menyebutnya sebuah penyakit. Penyakit yang menyebabkan banyak orang mengalami gejala. Jantung bertedak, kepala pening, dan sakit di dada. Sungguh penyakit yang aneh. Pandangan Sakura tentang apa itu cinta. Diinspirasi dari kisah author sendiri. RnR.</html>


Fic yang kau buat atas spontanitas. Fic ini mirip curhatan hati author tapi ditambah di sana-sini. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU, OOC, tulisan miring itu pemikiran dalam hati/membatin. SasuSaku-nya dikit banget.

Amutia Presents: Wonderful Sickness

* * *

><p>"Haaahhh…" desah gadis berambut merah muda sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman. Mata emeraldnya menatap pada setiap pasangan yang lewat di hadapannya. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Saling tersenyum dan tertawa bersama sambil berpegangan tangan. Menumpahkan segala kasih sayang mereka pada setiap pasangannya.<p>

"Cinta…" gumam gadis itu, "apa itu cinta? Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta." Mata emeraldnya kembali menerawang. Matanya menagkap objek yang menarik, sebuah air mancur yang ada di tengah-tengah taman itu.

_Di dunia yang tanpa cinta ini, apa yang harus aku harapkan? Aku tidak tahu seberapa menariknya cinta. Siapa yang berarti untuk aku temui?_

_Meskipun aku tahu apa cinta itu. Itu tertulis di buku. Aku menyebutnya sebuah penyakit. Penyakit yang menyebabkan banyak orang mengalami gejala. Jantung bertedak, kepala pening, dan sakit di dada. Sungguh penyakit yang aneh._

_Pernah aku baca sebuah buku novel. Novel yang memuat tentang kisah jaman dahulu. Tentang kisah cinta antara dua insan yang tak mungkin bersatu. Sebuah kisah sedih. Cinta sudah ada sebelum aku lahir. Dan aku dilahirkan karena cinta pula. Tapi, aku masih belum mengerti, apa itu cinta? _

Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kolam air mancur dan duduk di sisi kolam. Tangan kecil Sakura memainkan air kolam yang jernih. "Airnya hangat." gumam gadis itu.

"Kenapa kamu seperti ini?" Sakura mendengar seorang gadis berteriak marah. Sakura melirik ke arah gadis itu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sepasang kekasih sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya bermekaran dengan indah.

Sakura tetap memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Terlihat di mata Sakura, kekasih dari perempuan itu mencoba untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Sang gadis sepertinya tak kuasa lagi untuk membendung air matanya. Lelaki yang diketahui sebagai kekasih dari gadis itu, merekuh sang gadis. Perempuan berambut pirang itu menangis dalam dekapan hangat lelaki berambut hitam itu. Entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, Sakura sendiripun tidak tahu, dan tentu saja tidak ambil pusing soal itu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua orang tadi. Indra pendengarannya mendengar lantunan melodi yang sangat indah. Mata Sakura menangkap seorang lelaki sedang memainkan biola di dekat bangku taman yang tadinya ia duduki. Di hadapan lelaki itu, duduk seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda yang terlihat sangat menikmati permainan biola lelaki itu.

Wajah manisnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman ceria. Pipinya bersemu merah, ketika lelaki itu menatap matanya dengan tatapan halus, membuat sang gadis terbuai.

Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan gadis yang tadi ia amati. Entah bagaimana, kebahagiaan gadis itu bisa sampai pada Sakura. Mata emerald Sakura menerawang ke atas, menatap langit yang tidak tertutupi awan.

_Dahulu maupun sekarang, orang-orang rentan terhadap penyakit itu. Mereka dibutakan oleh penyakit itu. Membuat mereka kehilangan kontrol akan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, mengapa mereka mengulang hal yang sama berulang-ulang kali?_

_Semua yang mereka lakukan adalah, menangis, tertawa, dan saling menyakiti satu-sama lain._

_Terkadang, matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata, yang memancarkan kepedihan. Kalaupun tidak, wajahnya bersemu merah dengan mata yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sungguh, benar-benar penyakit yang aneh._

_Sayangnya, bagaimana mereka bisa terjerat dalam penyakit itu, tak ada satupun dari kita yang mengerti. Bagaimana rasa pilu dalam dada, dan bagaimana penyakit itu bekerja. Hanya dikenalkan pada kita sebagai fakta, bukti nyata penyakit itu ada. _

_Aku pikir bahwa itu benar, bahwa aku dapat mengabaikan cinta. Tapi aku ragu, kalau aku akan benar-benar bahagia. Apabila aku bebas dari penderitaan atas cinta. Aku tetap tak akan mengerti apa itu cinta._

_Penyakit itu telah ada untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Di masa, di mana aku belum lahir. Cinta adalah penyakit yang sangat indah._

"Sakura." Suara bariton khas milik seorang lelaki remaja membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

Wajah Sakura seketika itu juga memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sebuah senyuman manis langsung disunggingkan bibir mungil Sakura. "Hai!" balas Sakura ceria.

"Maaf menunggu lama," lelaki itu berujar kembali. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Kalau itu mau mu." Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri. Sakura juga turut berdiri di samping. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, dan langsung disambut.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju pagar keluar taman itu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari taman, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya sang lelaki.

Sakura menatap dalam mata onyx lelaki di hadapannya, lalu bibirnya berucap, "aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang. "Aku mencintaimu juga, Sakura."

Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu, senyuman atas rasa bahagia yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh, terlukis di bibir Sakura. Mata emeraldnya memancarkan cahaya yang mengatakan bahwa sang pemilik sedang merasa senang. Sasuke turut tersenyum. Dari pancaran mata Sakura, dia dapat mengerti seberapa besar gadisnya itu mencintai dirinya.

Sakura melangkah sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasukepun turut berjalan di samping Sakura. Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan taman tersebut dengan tawa riang menyertai mereka.

_Ya... Cinta memang penyakit yang sangat indah. Dan aku mengalaminya sendiri. Dan aku rasa aku ingin selalu terjerat oleh penyakit ini, bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai tentunya._

* * *

><p>Selesai<p>

Yeah, Drable pertama aku. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

Review?


End file.
